us_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Adelaide Wilson
'Adelaide Wilson ' is the main protagonist of the 2019 film Us. She is portrayed by Lupita Nyong'o as an adult and Madison Curry as an child. History In 1986, young Adelaide Wilson goes on vacation with her parents to Santa Cruz, California. One night while visiting the beach boardwalk, she wanders off to a funhouse called "Vision Quest" where she encounters a doppelgänger of herself. The doppelgänger chokes Adelaide unconscious, drags her underground, and takes her place in the surface world. When her parents find the doppelgänger, they find her unable to speak due to the Tethered not being able to speak English and instead communicate with animalistic sounds. The film then fast forwards to present day with "Adelaide", she is married to a Howard University graduate named Gabe Wilson and they both have two children named Zora and Jason. She has learned how to speak English but still has recurring memories of the aftermath of the incident back at the funhouse. Adelaide and her family go on a vacation to their beach house in Santa Cruz, even though Adelaide is very apprehensive about the trip but her concerns are ignored by Gabe since he wants to impress their rich friends Josh and Kitty Tyler. After being guilt tripped into letting the family go to the beach, Adelaide panics when realizing that Jason is nowhere to be found which makes the family leave early after he is found. That night, Adelaide and her family's beach home are invaded by the real "Adelaide" (who goes by the name "Red") and the Tethered doppelgangers of the family. Red explains that they are called the "Tethered", revealing they've come to "untether" themselves from their counterparts. Red proceeds to tell the story of a girl who was loved and happy while her "shadow" was in the dark and suffering. The family is separated from each other by their doppelganger but are soon reunited when all finding opportunities to escape them, also with Gabe managing to kill his Tethered doppelganger "Abraham". Meanwhile, the Tylers are murdered by their Tethered doppelgangers. The Wilsons soon arrive and realize what has happened, Adelaide is then taken hostage by the doppelgangers and is almost killed by Kitty's doppelganger "Dahlia", expect Dahlia proceeds to spare her life as she recognizes that "Adelaide" is one of them. The Tethered Tyler family is killed by the Wilson family and soon realize that the Tethered has been murdering their counterparts nationwide, ending with them joining hands together to form a massive human chain. The Wilsons drive away in the Tylers car and are able to kill Zora and Jason's doppelgangers, "Umbrae" and "Pluto". However, Red reappears and abducts Jason which makes Adelaide run after them. Adelaide returns to the funhouse where she had her first encounter with "Red", bringing her to an underground facility where the Tethered has been the entire time. Red starts expressing her beliefs that the Tethered were clones, created by humans to control their counterparts on the surface. However, the experiment failed and were abandoned for decades, leaving them to mindlessly copy the movements of their counterparts. Red then reveals that she organized for the Tethered to escape and take their respectful places on the surface. Adelaide and Red proceed to fight expect Red is able to anticipate and dodge all of Adelaide's attacks. Adelaide finally manages to get the upper hand and impales Red her with a fire poker, then finally killing her by breaking Red's neck with her handcuffs. Adelaide finds Jason in a locker as they meet up with Gabe and Zora, the family then finally drives away in an ambulance. While driving the ambulance, Adelaide starts to recall the night where she switched places with the real Adelaide. The film ends with Jason looking at his mother with skepticism, implying that he has realized that she is the true doppelganger, Adelaide responds with a smile and turns her attention back to the road. Quotes Want To See Quotes Click Here. Gallery Want To See Gallery Click Here. Trivia Want To See Trivia Click Here. Category:Characters Category:Females